La busqueda de los 14 digipiedras
by Animanime
Summary: Esta historia trata del trio elegido (davis,willis,ken) con una nueva compañera que cambiara todo y tendran que buscar los digipiedras magicas y enfrentar la magia junto con la tecnologia para poder sobrevivir a esta aventura a travez de la historia y e
1. Default Chapter

Notas del autor: Hola este es mi primer fanfic y se va a tratar acerca de digimon este es un fanfic que estara recreado en todas las locuras que pienso y que me pasan por la mente y desde ahora lo digo el fanfic no contendra contenido yaoi, yui solo hentai talvez y se vera reflejado varios programas que me gustan  
  
"" pensamientos  
  
--imaginacion de pormedio-  
  
(explicaciones)  
En este momento davis sigue enamorado de kari, willis se mudo a odiaba, la familia de tk se unio y han pasado 5 años desde que derrotaron a malonmyotismon y mimi ha regresado de Norteamérica.  
  
Tai, Matt , Sora = 19 años.  
  
Izzi y Mimi = 18 años.  
  
Joey = 20 años.  
  
Kari, davis, tk , willis y ken = 16  
  
Jolei = 17  
  
Cody = 13  
  
Todos los personajes pertenecen a toei animation corporation y todas esas jaladas.  
Era un hermoso dia en odiaba el sol salio, todo en el aire se podia respirar paz y tranquilidad y todos los jóvenes se preparaban pero un joven se encontraba durmiendo en el cuarto eran exactamente las 7:45 y un ser pequeño azul trataba de despertarlo sin éxito. V-mon: vamos davis despiertate ya es tarde para ir a la escuela. Davis: zzzzzz no lukc skywalker zzzzzzzz no te unas al lado oscuro zzzzzz V-mon: ¿? Davis no soy luk soy yo exvemon vas a llegar tarde a la escuela.  
  
V-mon al ver que no obtenia ningun resultado empezo a saltar encima de davis como un trampolín pero como tampoco funcionaba uso una técnica infalible:  
  
V-mon: davis mira es kari en ropa interior. Davis: ¡Que donded, como cuando porque y de que ( que elocuente )¡ V-mon: davis que bueno que te despertaste ^^! Davis : _ _! Si gracias por la atención pero por que ese despertar. V-mon: pero davis es que son 7:50 Davis: QUE oh no se me hace tarde.  
  
En eso nada mas se vio una ráfaga azul corriendo por todo el cuarto y saliendo de la casa claro no sin antes gritar.  
  
Davis: Adios mamá. V-mon: --¡ vaya al parecer nunca va a cambiar.  
  
( Davis no habia cambiado mucho en los años seguia usando los googles de su gran idolo tai kamiya y usaba una camisa azul con blanco ademas de una chaqueta color negra junto con un short de mezclilla café y unos tenis blancos que completaban su lock extrovertido ) En eso en la escuela de Mutsuriku Hiru Kan o MHK en el salon se estaba reuniendo en el salon 2C de preparatoria justo antes de que diera el recreo de entrada  
  
Mr m: bueno al parecer el señor motomiya no va a llegar a tiempo esta vez asi que al parecer .... Davis: (jadeando) llegue a tiempo por poco Ring.................... Mrm: Demonios por poco y no llega y yo que queria la tarde libre sin tener que preocuparme de molestias ajenas Davis: ¬¬ gracias por la sinceridad Mr m. Mrm: Pues no me importa s te sientes mejor o no siéntate en tu asiento ahora.  
  
__Davis POV________________________________________  
  
No puede creer que apenas llegara y que el maestro me tenga tan mala fe y no entiendo por que le caigo tan mal si lo unico que hice fue ponerle super pegamento en su silla y no le fue tan mal los bomberos llegaon a tiempo para sacarlo antes de que perdiera el control pero ahí esta la razon por la que soporto esto y todo mas Kary kamiya la chica mas bonita del planeta y mi mejor amigo Ken ichijoyi.  
  
Davis: Hola como estas kary, como estas ken Kary: Hola davis ( kary seguia usando el mismo conjunto solo que en color rojo carmesí y se habia crecer el cabello hasta el cuello pero en lo demas seguia siendo la misma niña de hace cinco años solo que con sus requeridos atributos) Tk: vaya davis jamas crei verte llegar a tiempo esto tiene que ponerse en record ( tk seguia siendo el mismo cuanto a carácter solo que ahora usaba un pans verde junto a una camisa blanca con una chamarra del mismo color que el pans ) Davis: Ya callate tb Ken : Oye y dime por que el milagro de llegar temprano ( ken ahora usaba el pelo largo junto con un conjunto azul completo y un su camisa atrás tenia el logo de un pentagrama ) Davis: No empieces tu tambien que ya tengo suficiente con tb y hablando de otra cosa oye kary aaaa kary Pero ya se habia volteado para hablar con tv  
  
NO lo entiendo porque desde el año pasado kary pasa demasidado tiempor con ese tb y ya casi no me pone atención no lo se si yo siempre la he amado y siempre he sido bueno con ella por que me trata asi.  
  
Mrm: Bueno chicos quiero anunciarles que tenemos un nuevo compañero de estados undidos su nombre es willis y espero que sean bueno con el ( willis seguia igual exepto por que vestia un ropa igual a la de davis exepto por le color ya que el usaba un short negro y uno camisa azul marino y no usaba googles)  
  
Willis: Mucho gusto espero convivir con ustedes a gusto.  
  
Pero vaya si es willis no puedo creerlo yo crei que estaba en colorado hace años que no lo veia después de la batalla contra diaboromon _________Davis POV end_____________________________  
  
Y asi paso todas las clases aburridas hasta que toco la hora del recreo en el cual davis willis y ken se reuniron en un arbol cerca del campo de entrenamiento  
  
Davis: Bueno willis dime por que te mudaste Willis: ¬¬ vaya que gran recibimiento. Davis: ^^ vamos sabes que estoy bromeando pero todavía me pregunto por que te mudaste Willis: Lo que pasa es que mi madre la cambiaron de puesto y tuvo que mudarse a la ciudad para poder mantener el trabajo. Ken: Bueno de parte mia y de todo el grupo quiero darte la bienveniada Davis: Bueno amigo que es lo que quieres saber de este lugar que tu gran amigo davis te pueda explicar. Ken y Willis: Yayaya bajale bajale Ken: Por que no vamos a reunirnos con los demas digielegidos.  
  
Mientras iban caminando se fijaron que la mayor parte de las chavas de la escuela se les estaba fijando en ellos ya que ellos no estaban tan mal y serian los mejores cazanovas de la escuela sino fuera por que dos de ellos ya estaban enamorados secretamente de unas chicas y el otro era solo timido.  
  
Jolei: Grrrrr ese davis donde estara ese idiota se supone que nos veriamos aquí a la hora del almuerzo y ya tiene media hora de retraso Kary: Yolei calmate de seguro el ha de estar haciendo algo importante para haber tardado. Tk: Si de seguro ha de estar haciendole bromas al maestro m para que lo vuelvan a casi expulsra. Davis: chicos siento la tardanza pero es que ken , willis y yo estabamos algo ocupados mostrándole toda la escuela a willis. Jolei: TiENES IDEA DE CUANTO HEMOS ESPERADO POR TI YA CASI SE ACABO EL RECREO Davis: Si lo se pero no tienes que gritar como la loco histerica que eres Jolei: Como te atreves a decirme eso retractote tu jugador de futbol de cuarta Davis: Ya callate pobre adefesio de mujer Cody: Podrían callarse de una buena vez no ven que todos nos estan mirando En eso ven que toda la escuela se les queda mirando con cara de estupefactos. Davis y jolei : Lo sentimos Kary: Hola willis es bueno que hayas venido a odiaba te va a encantar esta ciudad Willis: Gracias kary se que contigo aquí habra valido la pena el viaje (que galanaso) Davis: Willis por tu propio bien si no quieres que te regrese a tu pais en una caja de madera. Tk: UUUUUUUUUUUUU vaya al parecer el niño ya se enojo. Davis: oye tb alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que disfruto de tu compañía Tk: No nunca hasta donde yo recuerdo. Davis: Por que crees que sea Tk : ¬¬ vaya pero que gracioso. Davis: Bueno hablando de otra cosa oye kary que te parece si salimos esta tarde a ver una película en mi casa. Kary: Lo siento davis pero tengo planes para esta tarde Davis: AAAA ya veo bueno sera para otra ocasión " por que siempre que le pido que salgamos siempre me rechaza sera que me soporta tan poco"  
  
Y asi paso el dia para nuestros compañeros digielegidos entre todos los pleitos entre yolei y davis, las tonterías de davis y ken juntos haciendo desesperar al profeso m y haciendo que lo saquen a los dos pero mientras que heyos llevan una vida disque "normal" algo estaba pasando en otro lugar otro tiempo y espacio  
  
En una montaña rodeada de planicies una gran cobertura de bosques se encontraba un templo el cual era gigantesco todo estaba hecho de microlinizor ( el metal mas duro del digimundo) rodeado por 4 pilares de luz cada uno representado un poder antiguo con escrituras de una lengua muerta de antes de la creación del digimundo se encuentra una puerta hecha de microlinizor con perillas de roble divino y marca antiguas "??????????????????" el cual parecia un cuartel imprenetable dentro de este se encontraba una gran region de cuartos, zonas y refugios pero habia uno el cual estaba protegido por dos wargreymons negros y en la comisura del mismo el símbolo del yin yan pero dentro de este se encontraba un pentágono cubierto de oro pero al revez al entrar en esta sala se ven a 1 ser luminosos pensando  
  
1ser: "No puede ser ya es hora, las fuerzas superiores se han reunido alrededor del templo y el portal esta abierto ese maldito canalla ha robado el cristal Deriuk de la sala sagrada y a causado un desequilibrio en el tiempo y en el espacio hay que proceder con el plan para que no se pierda el balance de los poderes o todos moriremos sin remedio".  
  
En eso se ve entrando a otro ser por un portal interdimensional cargando a un ser cubierto con una gran armadura y con una espado del 2 veces mas grande que el mismo  
  
2ser: Sha llegue 1ser: Bien hiciste lo que te encargue 2ser: Si (dejando caer en el suelo al tipo el cual por el mismo peso rompe el piso) destrui el cristal y te traje al tipo completo 1ser:Que tu hiciste que tenreki ... o mi corazon O.o.......... Tenreki: Oye Shioketmon estas bien estas muy palido, o vaya alguien por favor tráigame a una maquina de resucitación rapido  
  
Mientras que se ve que van entrando dos numemons con una maquina tamaño cahuama de recusitación el 1ser saca de quien sabe donde una bata de medico y dos voluptuosas enfermeras  
  
Tenreki: Despejen pum (choque ) denme mas potencia, despejen bump digame señorita como vamos enfer: Lo perdemos señor Tenreki: Denme toda la potencia Numemon: Pero señor es demasiado Tenreki: He dicho AHORA Numemon: Si señor Tenreki: Muy bien despejen BUMP Nada mas se ve como una luz envuelve la habitación y cuando esta se va se ve a un digimon dragon todo asado. Nunemon: señor que cree que va a pasar Tenreki: Vaya creo que hoy cenaremos dragon frito en su propio jugo En eso despierta la bella durmiente Shioketmon: Tenreki te voy a matar En eso el dragon digimon empieza a lanzar llamas por doquier Tenreki: Muy bien compatriotas creo que este es nuestro fin pero por lo menos vivimos mucho verdad verdad aaaaaa hola En eso el ser nada mas ve una estela de humo alrededor dirigiéndose hacia la puerta Tenreki : ¬¬ con esos amigos para que necesito enemigos. Shioketmon: Tu estupido tenias que destruir al ladron y traer el cristal no al reves Tenreki: Me lleva la %&$#@%& Shioketmon: Bueno eso ya no importa, ahora importa reunir los 14 piedras magicas del cristal Tenreki: yo crei que importaba el cristal Shioketmon: No idiota, el cristal solo era un escudo que no permitia que los poderes del vacio fueran capaces de capturar dicho poder Tenreki : Pues ahora que hacemos Shioketmon: Lo primero que vamos a hacer es descubrir para quien trabaja este Uknow: Nunca les dira nada siempre servire a mi amo asi que mejor matenme Y de eso nada mas se ve un rayo que lo traspaso como el calor a la mantequilla Tenreki: Ya esta Feliz. Uknow: Solo hablaba en sentido figurado aggggh Shioketmon: Bueno ahí fue nuestra ultima pista ahora no sabremos quien fue que nos ataco Tenreki: O solo podriamos ver el escudo que trae atrás de su armadura a ver dice "Propiedad de el circulo de la perdición" todo los derechos reservados para conamy y toemi aaaaah Shioketmon: Vaya que conveniente Tenreki: Bueno ahora que haremos. Shioketmon: Solo nos queda invocar a los 4 guerreros para que reunan los 15 piedras Tenreki: (aburrido) pero por que no mejor lo hacemos nosotros. Shioketmon: (exasperado) No seas bruto si lo hiciéramos el templo quedaria desprotegido ademas nosotros no podemos tocar los talismanes ya que su poder es contrario al nuestro yo cabeza hueca. Tenreki: Buenoo sera mejor que los busquemos con el sistema renkei a travez del mundo.  
  
Volviendo con los digielegidos  
  
Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que llego willis a odiaba y al parecer tanto ken, davis y willis están afuera del salon devido a una broma con unas tijeras, una mascara de mostruo y mucha salsa catsup contra el Mr m Willis: no lo entiendo porque me castigaron a mi también si yo no hice nada  
  
Ken: Si disculpa lo que pasa es que no se nos ocurrio un lugar mejor que poner la evidencia que dentro de tu pupitre. Davis: Ademas no me digas que no te divertiste con la broma Willis: Par de retrasados que no piensan apenas llegue aquí y ya me reportaron ay mi mama va a matarme Ken: Aunque reflexionándolo bien creo que nos hemos portado muy mal con el deberíamos de dejarle hacerle bromas. Davis: ahhhhhh perdon que decias Willis: y a ti que te pasa Davis: nada nada  
  
________Flasback___________________________________  
  
Mrm: Muy bien chicos quien fue el bromista. Davis: Que por que me ve a mi yo no he hecho nada Ken: Hey yo tampoco por que siempre nosotros Mrm: Asi entonces quiero ver sus pupitres (revisando) no puedo creerlo no hay nada Ken y Davis: Se lo dijimos ^^ Mrm: ¬¬ niños ingratos Mysty: Señor por que no ve en el pupitre de willis y en la gaveta de junto Mrm: Gracias mysty es por eso que eres mi alumna favorita Davis: Maldita niña chismosa nada mas espera mi venganza (en eso se ve llegar a kary para decirle en el oido a davis) Kary: Davis deberias de dejar de comportarte como un imbecil y tratar de ser mejor persona como mysty (en eso ella se va enojada hasta su aciento) ___________Endflasbck_______________________________  
  
Willis: No puedo creer que esa arpia nos haya delatado y ademas de reirse cuando el maestro nos saco del curso. Ken: Si esa niña estupida va a pagar Davis: Si nada mas espere a que me le acerque y deseara nunca habernos delatadado Ken: Por cierto y dime que te dijo kary cuando se te acerco mientras nos sacaban Willis: si por que desde ese mometo has estado actuando muy raro Davis: Nada solo tones, creo que ahí viene Mrm, bueno chicos fue bueno conocerlos Willis: Solo diganle a mi mama que mori defendiendo a mi pais Ken: ¬¬ No creen que son una bola de exagerados  
  
En la hora de la salida nada mas se ve a davis saliendo junto con sus 2 mejores amigos fuera de la escuela mientras se va poniendo el atardecer debido a que se quedaron limpiando la escuela completa como castigo  
  
Ken: Diablos estoy cansadísimo no puedo ni con mi propia alma. Willis: Alguien podia revisar mi pulso por que creo que acabo de morir Davis: Si el sudor son las lagrimas del corazon yo ya no tengo ni riñon. Ken: oigan por que no nos reunimos en el café de siempre y planeamos nuestra venganza contra esa arpia Davis: Si oigan tengo una idea willis Willis: what sa? Davis: Si consigueme un litro de helado, 2 botellas de tequila especial y un gato sarnoso y nos vemos en el café de siempre Ken: AAAh davis no creo que sea una buena idea Davis : Bueno chicos tengo que ir a conseguir un poco de efectivo los veo ahí  
  
En eso ellos van caminando hacia la plaza mientras davis se va corriendo hacia su casa de una manera acelerada mientras va corriendo nada mas se siente una briza ligera mientras se ve como va atardeciendo poco a poco pero de pronto mientras iba por el parque ve algo que lo deja helado ve a kary y a tk sentados en una banca abrazados asi que se acerca a inspeccionar y saber de que tanto hablan esperando que no sean sus peores pezadillas  
  
Kary: Ese davis como me hace enojar siempre tratándome como si fuera de su propiedad y llamándome "mi chica" a Tk: Si ademas de siempre llamarme tb o tv o te Kary: Si solo me gustaria que dejara de molestarme siempre y tratara de madurar un poco no es como tu Tk: Y dime por que no se lo dices Kary: Por que de seguro le romperia el corazon saber que tu y yo somos pareja  
  
Al oir esas tristes palabras que el viento llevo hasta sus oidos davis solo pudo sentir un frio envanecedor mientras se oyen vidrios rotos reflejándose en su corazon destrozado y un alma iracunda pidiendo aclamación por su dolor se va corriendo tan rapido como puede antes de darse cuenta esta en su casa llorando en la almohada mientras siente como un pequeño digimon lo alienta después de haber oido todo lo demas  
  
V-mon: Deberias tratar de olvidarla no era la mujer para ti Ni aun cuando eso significa que gatomon también este con patamon (lloriqueando) noporque dime porque Davis: --¡ gracias por el apoyo pero sera mejor que me reuna con los demas en la cafeteria  
  
En ese momento una luz verdosa lo cubre desapareciendo de la vista junto con su amigo v-mon cuando dicha luz desaparece solo ve un gran cuarto cubierto de metales brilloso abajo un pentagrama pero mientras va inspeccionando nada siente como algo pesado le cae en la espalda  
  
Davis: Ahhhhh que demonios es lo que pesa tanto Angy: Oye que te paso no estoy gorda Davis: Que quien dijo eso? Quien eres? Donde estoy ¿ Angy; Que acaso tengo cara de mapa Davis: Pero primero hasme un favor Angy: Cual Davis: Podrias quitar tu gran humanidad de mi  
  
En eso se ve como la chica se levanta rapidamente mientras davis va inspeccionando a la chica encuentra a una chava de pelo gris hasta los hombros, ojos grandes y verdosos, una boquita pequeña y rosada, da la misma estatura que la de davis usando unos jeans apretados con una camisa de color azul con un sol en frente y la luna atrás con unas medidas 90-60-90 ( bien bonita)  
  
Davis: Hola me llamo davis cual es tu nombre? Angy: angy y como te va (diciendo alegremente) Davis: yo bien jajajaja Angy: Sabes que nunca te has preguntado por que siempre las personas estan mirándome sin parar Davis: Ahhh que perdon que decias Angy: Oye que te pasa podrias decirme por que te me quedas viendo tengo algo en la cara Davis: " Vaya se ve que es muy inocente ademas de un poco loquita" De pronto oye unas voces del otro salon mientras va reconociendo unas cuantas otras parecen distantes y lejanas se acerca al cuarto lentamente  
  
Davis: Muy bien ahora hay que entrar de manera cautelosa y sin que nos notemos de acuerdo angy Angy: Si me parece bien Davis: Bueno ala de una dos tres De pronto se oye un pisotón y las puertas se abren de pronto para sorpresa de todos los presentes Angy : Que onda a todos que paso ^^UU Davis: ¬¬ a eso llamas cautelosamente Angy: que tu querias derribar las puertas Davis: --¡ solo olvidalo Ken: Davis que bueno que estas aquí quien es tu amiga Davis: Ella se llama angy y que hacen ustedes aquí Willis: No sabemos estabamos en el café mientras una luz nos rodea y de pronto estabamos aquí De pronto se escucha otro golpe en la puerta Tenreki: Que tranza como estan todos en este lugar Shioketmon: Tenreki dejar de hacer payasadas y ven para aca Shioketmon: tose bueno gracias por haber venido tan amablemente aquí Tenreki: Aunque en realidad los secuestramos de manera cobarde e Shioketmon: No ayudas mucho sabes Tenreki: No fijate que no sabia que sabia lo que se que dijiste que sabia hasta que dijiste lo que se que sabia que tu sabias que sabiamos Shioketmon: --¡ bueno mi nombre es shioketmon y mi compañero de al lado es tenreki y han sido imbocados aquí para salvar el mundo (se oyen truenos y rayos) Tenrek: que bonito otra otra otra Shioketmon: ya callate Ken: eeeee oigan diganos por que nosotros y no todo el grupo de digidestiny Tenreki: Eso es porque ustedes son inmunes a los poderes del mal y que sus cuerpos crean una cobertura magica que los protege de sus fuerzas Davis: Bueno podrían decirnos cual es la misión Shioketmon: Bueno hace algunos miles de años existio un consejo de sabios el cual pelio duramente contra un demonio antiguo llamado Sheirun en el cual se libro una horrible batalla contra dicho ser y cuando este fue por fin vencido se le quitaron 14 piedras magicas las cuales eran las que se daban el poder esparcidas pro todo el mundo cada una representada por un animal sagrado, las cuales fueron reunidas por nuestros subditos y puestas dentro del cristal Creiran el cual no permitia que estos se esparcieran pero sufrimos pero hemos tenido noticias de que en el digimundo la base de datos de ese demonio ha sido configurado y que tiene aun mas poder que el antiguo para suerte de nosotros necesita las 14 piedras para poder resucitar tomando ayuda de una secta llamada "El circulo de la perdicion" la cual quiere apoderarse de las 14 piedras y asi obtener el poder de conquistar los 3 mundos Davis: Los 3 mundos Shioketmon: Si el suyo, el nuestro y el de los digimons Willis: Y nosotros en que podemos ayudar. Tenreki: Deberan ir al mundo del Quo thort y traer las 7 piedras restantes para poder librar al mundo de ese demonio y de todos sus maléficos planes Davis: Por supuesto que lo haremos pero como los venceremos De pronto nada mas se ve como el digivice de cada uno se ilumina cubriéndolos de manera completa dándoles a cada uno diferentes habilidades Shioketmon: La luz que acaba de cubrilos es la luz sagrada que les ha brindado ciertas habilidades y ha descubierto sus poderes ocultos Tenreki: Asi es davis ha obtenido los puños de Yiguei, Ken la multilanzas de Rikai, Willis la espada de Mieko y Angi las aros de Yisei Shioketmon: Les tomara tiempo acostumbrarse a sus poderes asi que por que no van a sus aposentos Davis: oiga y que pasaran con nuestras familias (dijo apuntado con el dedo pero sin querer salio un rayo rojo que le da de lleno en la cara a shioketmon) BUMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP Davis: uppss lo siento Shioketmon: Alguien anoto la patente (buprrr se cae) Tenreki: No se preocupen por el estara bien, y por sus familias cada minuto aya es un año aca con excepción de que aquí no evejecen Davis: aaaaaaaah Ken: Bueno va a se mejor que nos vayamos a dormir Willis: si estoy muy cansado Angy: y como estan repartidos los cuartos Tenreki: Así Davis-Angy y Willis-Ken pero por desgracia debido a ciertos incovenientes con una explosion masiva tose mentiras tose davis y angy compartiran habitación Davis: Queeeee Angy: ok nos vemos en la recamara davis ^^ Davis: Si ok "hoy va a ser una noche larga" Ken: UUUUUUUUUh davis que emocionante Willis: Si se ve que eres muy afortunado Ken: Mi niño esta creciendo, que dira kary cuando lo sepa Davis: no me hables de kary (sollozando) Ken: que paso Davis: Bueno ....................................... y eso fue lo que paso Willis: Davis lo siento mucha Davis: aaaah (suspirando) ya no importa creo que no era la ideal para mi En eso el se va hacia su cuarto mientras el se esta cambiando de ropa de pijama entra de improvista angy nada más vestida con una camiseta pequeña y un shor de licra pequeño color rosa  
  
Angy: Vaya que estoy cansada. Davis: O.o Angy: Crees que podamos hace lo que nos piden Davis: O.o Angy: Oye davis estas bien Davis: Ahh si claro que estoy bien Angy: Bueno davis buenas noches Davis: si bueno nos vemos  
  
_________Dentro del sueño de davis_____________________  
  
Davis: kary , amigos donde estoy que pasa aquí De pronto aparece kary de tamaño gigante riendos y mofándose de davis Davis: Porque que no siempre estuve a tus servicios no siempre trate de hacerte feliz porque Y asi sigue la pezadilla de davis hasta que  
  
Angy: Davis davis estas bien dime Davis: A que que paso Angy: Estabas gritando como loco kary, kary quien es ella Davis: Bueno ella es (y le cuenta toda la historia de nuez) Angy: Bueno te puedes volver gay en protesta ^^UU Davis: ¬¬ no gracias estoy bien como estoy Angy: Bueno mejor te acompaño para que duermas mejor Davis: Aahh gracias De pronto angy empieza a pegarse a davis mientras enreda su pierna con la suya y se queda abrazado a el totalmente pegada para que "pueda dormir mejor" ya que al parecer para ella esto es normal Davis: o vaya hoy va a ser una noche larga  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
Bueno este es mi primer fanfic espero que les haya gustado o odiao osi solo me quieren mentar escibanme a elanimador_xpasadas@hotmail.com 


	2. comienza el entrenamiento

Notas del autor: Hola como estan todos, escribo esto para disculparme por la forma en que quedo el otro (todo amontonado) asi que escribo este para que quede mejor y ademas de que le ire adiriendo más personajes y otra cosa esta historia no tendra yaois ni yuis , no sera daikari pero eso si si tratara sobre davis, willis y ken ( la digitriada ) y no solo tratara sobre digimons sino toda estupidez que se me ocurra ademas de que a cada personaje le pondre una personalidad distinta como esenas de love hina (keitaro por que si no lo han visto a el le pegan y lo mandan a volar o lo entierran en las paredes, kenan y kel, scrubs, shinshan, shaman king y demas series animes) a la que conocen ademas de algunas sorpresa y hasta ahora yo le digo adios ¡PASADAS¡  
  
BUENO ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN LAS DISQUE AVENTURAS DE LA DIGITRIADA.  
  
En una parte desconocida del digimundo pasando por la isla fair, a travez del continente desconocido, aun después del gran muro de fuego se encuentra una puerta gigantesca de alrederor de 30 metros, la cual esta recubierta con símbolos sagrados en cada esquina del mismo, alrededor de las manijas se encuentra rodeado de las símbolos del amor, la amistad, valor , confianza, pureza, esperanza, luz, milagros, bondad y conocimiento, en el centro de este se encuentra un decagrama uniendo a todos los símbolos dentro de este se encuentra el símbolo de la fuerza (un pentagrama), poder ( una multifigura) y energia (un multicaedro) y todo esto alrededor del símbolo del yin-yan, la puerta estaba reforzada con sisnamiac (uno de los metales mas poderosos) cubierto por un escudo sagrado el cual estaba protegido por un minotauromon que tenia el maso de zudomon y un humano con una espada llameante con una armadura de cuerpo completo el cual era de color rojo con una capa del mismo color y un casco antiguo con tres esfers en el cuerpo (una en cada mano y otra en la frente) una vez adentrándose se podia ver un templo flotante cubierto por un rio de color azul celeste el cual estaba protegido por 4 pilares en el templo todo era de oro y plata, el cual estaba protegido por 2 gigantes vestidos con armaduras medievales, resguarda por 4 demonios psíquicos, un sistema armado de ultra seguridad y dentro de esta se encontraba un sistema de guardianes por turnos los cuales patrullaban la casa completamente turnadose cada cierto tiempo (que defensa, a propósito de aclarar aquí hay una raza llamadas demonios los cuales no son malos solo son una raza mas que se creo algunos son protecores y trabajan para las fuerza superiores y otros trabajan para el bien y otros para el mal).  
  
En eso entramos en un cuarto de el segundo piso custodiado por cuatro angemons, dentro de este todo esta cubierto de manera futurista la cual se activa por la voz, una tele tamaño cahuama, una cama revestidoa con sedas finas, una gran ventana con cortinas doradas arriba hay lampara prendidas por gokemons, dentro de la cama se encuentra nuesto heroe davis motomiya el cual está durmiendo con una pijama de color azul claro con el pelo despeinado, junto a el dormia un pequeño digimon llamado demi-vmon el cual tenia una gran burbuja en la nariz laa cual era tan grande que está al estallar crea un sonido tan fuerte que hace que nuestro joven heroe se caiga de la cama del susto  
  
Davis: Que, como, cuando , nos atacan ay y yo en pijama (en eso trata de pararse rapidamente pero no se dio cuenta que habia un poste de la cama en frente de el ) ¡PLOP¡ me lleva  
  
Demi-vmon: oye davis dime to dolio ^-^  
  
Davis: no que va , si hasta me gusto por eso es que estoy gritando de felicidad  
  
Demi-vmon: a ok davis entonces buenas noches  
  
Davis: - - ¡ y de nuevo mi sarcasmo fue a dar donde no llega la luz.  
  
En eso viendo que del golpe ya no podria dormir se levanto mientras caminaba mas jeton que despierto va tanteando todo para no darse de nuevo, en eso encuentra que angy y su digimon (no me acuerdo del nombre asi que le pondre otro ) se habían ido asi que este agarro la nueva ropa que habia conseguido debido a que en el viaje su ropa habia salido destrozada la cual contaba con un pantalón de mezclilla, unos tenis negros una camisa balnca con una chamarra de mesilla, un cinta roja en vez de googles, unn relog relax y al estar totalmente cambiado este salio del cuarto pasando por los cuatro angemons que custodeaban y empezo a recorrer el castillo completamente hasta que llego a una pueta gigantesca en la cual fácilmente entraba megakabuterimon encima de kumanon al tocar la perilla se oye una gran explosion la cual manda a volar hasta el otro lado del pasillo haciendolo estrellar en la pared dejando su figura marcada en el concreto.  
  
Davis: (todo idiota) mamá por favor dejame dormir otros 5 minutos por fa.  
  
Saliendo dentro del cuarto en llamas sin un raguño  
  
Angy: Davis, Davis te encuentras bien, creo que ya probaste mi receta especial "viaje al mas alla"  
  
Davis: (siguiendo idiota) Luck yo soy tu padre, ven al lado oscuro para que podamos reinar juntos.  
  
Angy mejor te llevo al comedor.  
  
Entrando al comedor un lugar completamente hecho de oro donde arriba tenia una ilusion de un gran valle, alrededor de este se encontraba una mesa de 10metros de largo hecho de madera de chierrermon, dentro de esta se veia sentado a ken (vistiendo un trage de pantalón largo negro, una camisa negro con rayas amarillas, atrás de esta tenia el símbolo del yinyan dos brazaletes negros en cada mano y zapatos negros y unos lentes azules) al lado de este estaba willis (usaba una camisa azul, con pantalón verde, la camisa tenia el logotipo de el dios del hielo, traia dos guantes azul marino, calcetines azul claro y tenis azules y usaba una bandana [una tira elastica] en la cabeza de color negro ) mientras los dos fijaban la mirada en angy que traia un chamuscado davis que taradeaba una canción  
  
Davis: bomba, este baile es una bomba  
  
Angy: Hola chicos ya veo que estan aquí, bueno aquí traigo davis creo que mi especial "viaje al mas alla" fue demasiado para el pero por que no lo prueban ustedes  
  
Sirviéndoles un plato verde burbujeante que mas que plato cocinado parecia que lo habían vomitado  
  
Ken: y dime davis probo esto  
  
Angy: por supuesto no ves como le encanto (en eso miran todos a davis)  
  
Davis: (en el mismo estado) peligro, peligro capitan kirk peligro  
  
Willis y ken: XoX este claro que lo probamos  
  
Willis: (tomando la cuchara ) bueno pronto nos veremos abuela (metiendosela en la boca) ummm esta excelente lo esta tanto que ya me llene  
  
Ken: ¬¬! Lambiscon (cambiando de tema) oigan alguien sabe que clase de poderes nos dieron y como funcion.  
  
Willis: Ni idea.  
  
Angy: yo tampico.  
  
Davis: (ya recuperado) no yo no se, y si no sabemos como usarlo como vamos a usar algo que sabemos que no sabemos como usarlo  
  
Angy: Si lo que el diga , pero si no sabemos quien no va a enseñar a usarlo  
  
-no se preocupen yo los ayudare-  
  
Angy: Quien esta ahí  
  
Soy keriukemon y sere su entrenador para que puedan dominar completamente sus poderes y puedan rescatar las 14 digipiedras y salvar al mundo del malvado  
  
Sheirun y poder regresar en una sola pieza (el es como ser cubierto por una gran capa blanca con insigneas del poder el cual le tapaba hasta la boca, un sombrero puntiagudo y alrededor de el estaban 6 esferas cada una representante de los 7 seres que resguardaban al portal legendario.  
  
Davis : Y como haras para entrenarnos y poder desarrolar nuestros poderes completamente  
  
Keriukemon: pues muy facil los llevare al cuarto de blanco donde podran entrenar comodamente y podra desarrollar completamente sus poderes  
  
Angy: pues vamos al cuarto de blanco, siganme los buenos ^^¡  
  
En eso se ve corriendo a angy y saliendo del comedor por la disque "puerta" porque esta estaba totalmente rota gracias a los principios culinarios de angy  
  
Angy : aaaaa una sola pregunta Keriukemon  
  
Keriukemon: Si que se te ofrece  
  
Angy: Este por donde queda el cuarto de blanco  
  
En eso todos se caen al suelo , y aparece una gotanic detrás de sus cabezas  
  
Keriukemon : Bueno siganme por favor  
  
En eso se ve como kenriukemon los va guiando a travez de grandes pasillos, de paso recogen a sus digimons hasta una gran puerta de roca pura la cual estaba sellada por unas cadenas y enfrente de el se encontraba Miakon y rioshoguyi los cuales hacian guardia  
  
Mikon: Quien es aquel que osa traspasar las gran guardia que nosotros los demonios escogidos protegemos el cuarto de blanco y todo el poder que este resguarda  
  
Keriukemon : Tengo ordenes directas de tenreki que nos deje pasar o aténganse a las consecuencias de la ira tose estupidez tose del gran tenreki  
  
Rioshoguyi: ok entonces pero atengnse a las consecuencias, no saben a lo que se enfrentan y talvez no salgan vivos de está  
  
Keriukemon: No se preocupen nosotros enfrentaremos los peligros y podremos pasarlos sin ningun daño  
  
Davis: Cuando dice nos habla solo de willis, ken, angy y yo verdad  
  
Keiukemon: por supuesto, tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser ahí  
  
Willis. --¡ que sincero  
  
Keriukemon: ahora, solo falta abrirlo para que empieze la puebra  
  
En eso se ve keriukemon haciendo un conjuro mientras la llave empieza a ser rodeada por una aura dorada y el sello empiza a temblar, de pronto se ve como la llave se convierte en energia pura y golpea directamente el candado el cual se destruye y la puerta se empieza a abrir y dentro de esta se ve un espacio en blanco  
  
Keruikemon: Bueno aquí esta el cuarto de blanco y el nombre lo tiene por que este esta recubierto por un aura blanca  
  
Davis: (con tono sarcástico) no que va, me lo juras wuau nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, yo creia que se llamaba el cuarto de blanco por que era totalmente negro.  
  
Keruikemon: ¬¬! Dejando a un lado el sarcasmo, dentro de este cuarto tiene la habilidad de que todos sus pensamientos que tengan se haran realidad y que se enfrentaran contra sus peores demonios y más crueles pesadillas  
  
Ken: @_@ eeeeeee y para que nos haran pasar por una prueba tan dificil y misera.  
  
Willis: a ver si cuente, cuente  
  
Davis: Eso quiere decir que esta prueba es como las que no hizo malonmyotismon  
  
Keriukemon: No sera un truco barato como ese si no que este saldra completamente de sus almas y espritus y seran cosas que ni siquiera ustedes imaginaban  
  
Keruikemon: pues es muy facil, una vez que ya hayan pasado la prueba, los artefactos sagrados podran ser activado y podran ser activado y podran usarlos completamente a su totalidad  
  
Angy: ^^ bueno pues que esperamos, al combate, wiiiiiiiiii  
  
En eso ella brinca directamente al cuarto y pasa por el portal en el cual desaparece junto con su compañero digimon  
  
Ken: bueno si no duele no sirve  
  
Willis: pero si solo sirve par doler  
  
En eso los dos digidestiny saltan al portal y desaparecen cada uno con sus respectivos digimons  
  
Demi-vmon: Bueno davis al ataque  
  
Keruikemon: Vamos davis, esto solo sera momentáneo después de esto veras como todo se arreglara  
  
Davis: ¬¬! Si solo lo dices por que no vas a entrar con nosotros, bueno esto va a doler  
  
En eso se ve como davis salta completamente dentro del vortice y desaparece sin dejar rastro de existencia  
  
AHORA PONDRE A CADA UNO DE ELLOS EN DIFERENTES ESENAS POR SEPARADO, (SIN INCLUIR DIGIMONS)  
  
______________________________KEN DIMESION______________  
  
Solo se ve ken caminando por una ciudad abandonada, la cual no se ve ni coches, ni personas, ni animales solo el silbido del viento, el cual va pasando lentamente mientras las ramas de los arboles se van meciendo, de pronto ken ve una imagen que lo deja helado, sus pupilas se dilatan y su corazon se quiere salir del pecho  
  
Otaru: Hola hermano como estas  
  
Que pasara ahora, que sera lo que descubriran ahí y como podran protegerse todo esto y más en el sigu. Capitulo (por favor dejen reviews)  
  
Elanimador_xpasadas@hotmail.com 


	3. Pelea en el salon de blanco

Notas del autor: Que onda¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ hola como están todos, esta es la tercera parte del fanfic la busqued dde los 14 digipiedras y solo lo dire asi, el fanfic que escribo ser de lo mas cínica que pueda, aquí mis personajes no habra nada de drama, no tratara sobre el amo, tratara acerca de...............NADA, solo de los digi-champions viviendo aventuras, por cierto aquí es una realidad alterna de los padres que hay bueno sin mas que decir aquí va ¡¡¡¡SON PASADAS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
En el ultimo capitulo: (TODO PASA AL MISMO TIEMPO)  
  
pensamientos-  
  
(explicaciones)  
  
=idioteces que pongo=  
  
¿ni yo se que es?  
  
=pararampam= Cuando alguien dice algo ironico y de pronto se ve cambio de  
esena a un baterista  
  
______________________ Ken dimension_________________________  
  
Ken: Esto no puede ser, tu tu estás muerto  
  
Otaru: En eso tienes razon, yo morí en aquel accidente automovilistico, recuerdas  
  
En eso todo el lugar se cubre de negro mientras ellos dos aparecen en una calle donde se ven pasando personas alrededor de ellas, mientras el sol refleja a dos personas, un niño como de 12 años junto a otro de 8 años mientras estos van pasando la acera, se ve un auto que viene conducido por un conductor ebrio el cual se pasa el alto  
  
Otaru: KEN ,KEN CUIDADO CON EL AUT0  
  
En eso otaru empuja a ken hacia adelante, mientras que se oye un choque y un cuerpo cayendo inerte y un auto acelerando a toda velocidad mientras una ambulancia viniendo al lugar del accidente  
  
Ken: OTARU, OTARU, OTARU...................  
  
Otaru: (con voz de eco) Vez ken, todo esto fue tu culpa, por tus celos y tu odio hacia mi hiciste que ocurriera ese accidente, es tu culpa, es tu culpa ken tu tienes la culpa de mi muerte( en eso se ve como la cara de otaru se deforma y se le empieza a caer la piel hasta dejar nada más que el craneo) es solo tu culpa  
  
Ken. (con los ojos ensombrecidos) -no es cierto- No eso no es cierto, no NOOOOOOOOOO¡  
  
_________________________________ANGY DIMENSION__________ Se ve a angy pasando por una casa totalmente corroida por el tiempo, todo totalmente destruida y la cual estaba totalmente desabitada, con exepción de un chirrido, un chirrido que se te metia al cerebro y te destartalaba las neuronas, solo un chirrido mientras iba angy pasando por los pasillos oscuros el chirrido se iba haciendo más fuerte y más fuerte hasta  
  
Angy: (Con voz entrecortada) Quien es  
  
En eso entra a un cuarto grande cubierto de polvo con un gran recuadro una gran mesa y una mecedora que veia directamente a la ventana vieja y derroida mientras esta iba rechinando más lentamente  
  
Angy: Poooooor favoooooor hay alguiiiiiennnn ahíiiiiiiiiiii  
  
Voz: Angy que bueno que viniste te estaba esperando  
  
Angy: Que de que hablas, quien eres  
  
Voz: No reconoces a tu propio padre, haaaahahaha  
  
Angy: No puede ser, mi padre esta muerto yo lo vi, yo lo vi (tapándose los oidos) no puede ser simplemente no puede ser  
  
Lenny: Si soy yo, el que mato tu madre, se propaso con tus hermanas y les dio muerte y al que viste haciendolo y no hiciste nada para detenerme fui yo y todo fue tu culpa hahahahaha  
  
_________________________-WILLIS DIMENSION______________  
  
Willis va caminando a travez de un arroyo azul mientras se oye el cantar de los pajaros , el sonido de el viento mientras va mesiendo los arboles junto con el sol rojiso brindándole un color unico a la carretera , de pronto se ve a willis llegando al alcantilado donde el y davis lucharon contra kerpimon el cual habia sido infectado por un virus, de pronto cuando willlis esta admirando de pronto la laguna en el fondo empieza a ponerse de tono multicolor-metalico y de ahí sale kerpimon  
  
Kerpimon: Hola willis, como estás compañero  
  
Willis: Esto no puede ser, hace 4 años yo, davis, los digidestiny te vencimos y regresaste como un ser bueno  
  
Kerpimon: Eso no es cierto y tu lo sabes, la razon por la cual estoy aquí es por tu culpa, tu me traicionaste y me infectaste al intentar conseguir un nuevo compañero, todo esto es tu culpa  
  
Willis: (arrodillado) ESO NO ES CIERTO, MENTIROSO, MENTIROSO NOOOOOOOOOOOO.  
  
Kerpimon: Es cierto y es hora de que pagues por todo el daño que has hecho e hora de que pagues y sufrs lo que yo sufri ( agarrando y apetando casi hasta matarlo ) debes pagar  
  
_________________________________ DAVIS DIMENSION_________  
  
Se ve a davis caminando por un lugar oscuro y tenebroso el cual no se podria saber si iba para adelante o para atrás, solo se sentia un gran frío y una bruma  
  
Davis: Hay alguien ahí, hola  
  
En eso se ve como un espacio se va iluminando y se ve como una persona está apareciendo, es una mujer la cual vestia un traje rosa aal cuerpo con un pantalón de licra del mismo color y unos guantes iguales  
  
Davis: Esto no puede ser, kary eres tú  
  
Kary: Si davis soy yo  
  
Davis: (corriendo hacia ella) Kary que bueno que estás bien en este horrible lugar yo creia que era el unico aquí  
  
En eso se ve que mientras va corriendo kary le pega una gran cachetada que lo tira al suelo  
  
Davis: pero por que kary dime por que  
  
Kary: Eres un idiota, davis. A ti solo te importa tu mismo, llamándome tu chica , siempre intentando molestarme y hostigarme, comportandote como si siempres tuvieras la razon y queriendo impresionarme como si en verdad creyers que me gustas pero lo unico que logras es que me desagrades más  
  
Davis: Eso no es cierto, no puede ser kary no entiendes que yo te amo  
  
Kary: Si pero yo no te amo, apenas si te quiero como un amigo, lo unico por que te hago caso y te dejo a veces acercate y darte la razón es por que me divierto viendo como te pones celoso y como intentas impresionarme mientras te vas convirtiendo en mi marioneta  
  
Davis (despertando ) Eso no es cierto, nosotros estamos en el cuarto de blanco , todo lo que me digas es solo para debilitarme y que puedas destruirme, pero no te lo voy a permitir  
  
Kary: (saliéndole garras y si cuerpo volviendo azul) Eso es cierto, pero tu sabes que esto es verdad y que aquí uno no miente  
  
Davis: No puede ser como puedo pasar esto, comoooooooooooooooó  
  
Kary: Es hora de que mueras hahahahahaha  
  
Ahora pondre interlazado a todos como va pasando pero todo va pasando a la vez  
  
Ken: Esto no puede ser yo no tuve la culpa  
  
Otaru: Es cierto y por eso debes pagar con tu propia vida y reponer el daño que has hecho __________________________________________________________  
  
Angy: Tu no eres mi padre, y yo no tuve la culpa eso es mentira  
  
Lenny: Pero es cierto y tu lo sabes y todo esto fue tu culpa  
  
Willis: No fue m intensión destruirte y hacer que tuvieras una vida así  
  
Kerpimon: O lo siento te sientes mal, PUES QUE MAL, pero tu fuiste el causante de esto y tu tendras que pagarlo  
  
Davis: Eso no es cierto yo se que eso no es cierto lo se  
  
Kary. NO es cierto tu sabes que es verdad y ahora tienes que pagar hahhaha  
  
En eso los 4 chicos entran en trance a la vez y mientras van buscando la respuesta en sus corazones y de pronto todos ellos salen a la vez  
  
_________________________________KEN DIMENSION__________  
  
Ken: Eso no es cierto, mi hermano se sacrifico por mi y el me amaba ( brillando su digivice) wormoooooooon  
  
En eso un luz verde aparece en frente de ken y de esta sale wormon parándose en frente de otaru  
  
Ken: Es hora  
  
Wormon: Si  
  
Ken ( en estado de trance) Digi-vice legend guns tranformation to  
  
(dato de transformación) Se ve que todo el lugar se pone de negro y wormon empieza a ver a wormon brincando y llendo hacia una gran esfera con datos y escrituras del digimundo mientras que rayos junto a el se van transformando en partes de armadura viajando junto a el y fusionándose para luego caer un nuevo ser  
  
Wormon: Wormon legend guns to Rephiestmon  
  
Este era un digimon verde el cual tenia una coraza reforzada increíblemente dura, sus piernaz estaban recubiertas del mismo material con una esfera roja tanto en el pecho como en los codos y las rodillas, en cada brazo tenia unas afiladas cuchillas de energia, en la espalda estaba dividido las alas en cuatro partes, las hombreras estaban cubiertas con picos alrededor tenia un casco que le cubría el rostro solo dejando ver su cabellera roja y un cuerno en medio  
  
Computador: Rephiestmon, digimon insecto creado gracias al poder de las digi-guns legendari, ataque especial Lanza Kaizer  
  
Otaru: Jajajaja tu crees que con esa digievolución patética podras vencerme no me hagas reir (de pronto su cuerpo empieza aa crecer, su piel estalla apareciendo un demonio insecto verde, cabeza chata y enormes dientes con afiladas garras) ahora te tocara pelear con el gran Sekomon  
  
Rephiestmon: No permitire que te le acerques ni un solo paso a ken tendras que pasar sobre mi primero.  
  
Sekomon: Es hora de que mueras  
  
Rephiestmon: Trata si crees que puedes.  
  
En eso se ve como rephiestmon sale al ataque al impulsarse el suelo bajo sus pies es roto por la fuerza del ataque y este va a tal velocidad que nada más se ve una linea verde que va contra sekomon, el cual lo esquiva saltando hacia uno de los edificios impulsándose para coer contra rephiestmon con el puño, el cual a estar a punto de pegarle este lo esquiva saltando para atrás, el cual da una vueltereta dando un impulso en la pared del edificio rompiéndolo y lanzándose contra sekomon dándole una patada en el estomago subiéndole por el cuerpo como si estuviera caminando (ese bruce lee) llegando a la cara y para dar un ultimo golpe con las dos piernas y justo cuando lo iba a aventar hace una llave de judo agarrandolo azotándolo contra el piso y mandándolo a volar contra un camión de gas haciendo que este estalle.  
  
Ken: Pero como es posible que hayas podido hacerlo si es una de mis técnicas secretas, nunca se la he enseñado a nadie.  
  
Rephiestmon: Eso es porque al imbocar la digievolución esta absorbe todas tus habilidades y me las da a mi igual que mis habilidades te las da a ti  
  
En eso mientras ellos están muy ocupados hablando de las llamas una sombra aparece, mientras que la sangre emana por todo su cuerpo su cara es una deformación entre odio y furia, mientras que este se lanza directo a rephiestmon, mientras que este va volteando apenas para poder esquivarlo pero el no se dio cuenta que el ataque no iba para el si no que iba para ken  
  
Rephiestmon: Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen¡  
  
Sekemon: Muere digi-destiny  
  
Pero justo en ese momento cuando estaba a punto de morir ken dio un salto gigantesco y empezo a juntar las manos de las cuales emanaba energia y se dispuso a parar el golpe de sekemon  
  
Ken: Sioker-riuken  
  
En eso manda las dos brazos en punta como una mantis religiosa de las cuales sale como un flujo de energia que para y le rompe la mano a sekemon y lo manda a volar de una forma furiosa a sekemon contra el suelo que al llegar su brazo de la fuerza se rompe y se desintegra  
  
Ken: (con los ojos abiertos)O.o como logre hacer eso  
  
Rephiestmon: Es muy facil debido al conjunto de fuerzas de los 2 tu taambién recibiste habilidades especiales, pero atacar a mi compañero es demasiado sekemon  
  
En eso Rephiestmon se empieza a elevar en el aire y empieza cargar sus lanza la cual se forma como un estructura circular arriba de el lleno de símbolos del digimundo con lengua antigua muerta  
  
Sekemon: (con la cara desfigurada llena de odio) no importa tu moriras a mano del señor sheirun  
  
Rephiestmon: Lanzas Kaizer( la cual conciste de que el circulo sagrado sale una gran lanza de energia {tipo gulliberboy] y golpea a sekemon destruyéndolo al instante  
  
En eso la puerta se abre dejando salir tanto como a ken como a wormon  
  
Ken: pero que paso hace un momento estabamos peleando contra sekemon  
  
Keriukemon: Eso es facil ken lo que pasa es que tu pasaste tu prueba ahora solo falta que los demas la pasen  
  
____________________________willis dimension___________________  
  
Willis: (levantandose de pronto del piso) eso no es cierto kerpimon es mi amigo y el nunca me haria eso, da ahora la cara maldito impostor  
  
En eso el cuerpo de kerpimon empieza a mutar de una forma improvista haciendose el doble de grande, despellejándose partedel torax, su cabeza se deformo haciendose chata, mientras que su hocico se halargaba, su torax enflaco hasta dejarlo en las costillas y sus piernas se alargaron saliendo picos alrededor de ellas, sus brazos crecieron desmesuradamente, ademas de salirle también en la espalda  
  
Kokutokan: Es hora de que te enfrentes a kokutokan y muera (en eso sus cuatro brazos se unieron para formar una union de cuatro esferas azules y después lanzarlas en forma de espiral directo a willis) Tornado azul  
  
En eso el digivice de willis empieza a brillar el cual empieza a lanzar un rayo del cual salen rapidmon (con armadura dorada) y kerimon( la digievolucion de rokmon) el cual usan sus 2 ataques especiales  
  
Rapidmon: Fuego rapid  
  
Kerimon: Onda expansiva  
  
En eso los dos ataques chocan contra el de kokutokan uniendos en una sola ola de enegia que se expande alrededor de ellos haciendo retroceder tanto a kokutamon como a rapidmon y kerimon (en esta dimensión no se puede evolucionar a nivel mega)  
  
Willis: No podremos ganarle así es hora de la digievolución  
  
Willis: Digi-vice legend guns tranformation to  
  
En eso se ve como el digivice se transforma abriendose completamente mientras que rapidmon y kerimon entran dentro de el brillando cuando este se cierra empieza a ver una gran tranformación que termina con un estruendo de luz del cual sale el gran Towermon ( un digimon de 5 metros d alto el cual tenia una armdura que le cubria el cuerpo todo era de color platedo, en la mano izquierda tenia una ametralladora doble que cubria su mano, en la derecha estaba su brazo junto con un escudo era como megagargomon solo que recubierto completamente, tenia un casco del mismo color que le cubria tambien la boca, atrás tenia unas alas metalicas con propulsoleres y en cada hombro tenia una ametralladara y un cañon) su ataque especial cañon negativo  
  
Towermon: Es hora de tu final (En eso el empieza a disparar con las armams y misiles de forma constante, pero kokutokan er muy veloz y empieza ha esquivar todos los misiles de manera rapida apareciendo y despareciendo, de pronto este se columpia de un arbol llegando a atrás de towemon y lanzándose contra el en forma de una esfera pero towermon desaparece y aparece detrás de el lanzándole una patada aventándolo contra el suelo (las desapareciones son por velocidad))  
  
Kokutokan: Miserable ahora veras con quien te metes  
  
En eso se lanza contra el pero este lo esquiva pero de lo que towemon no se dio cuenta es que este habia dejado un esfera de energia atrás de el la cual controlo y la lanzo contra el la cual al golpearlo lo derribo y lo estrello contra una roca dejando un crater Kokutokan: Muere (pero en ese momento unas esferas de energia son disparadas por willis que al golpear a kokutokn le dañan las piernas dejándolas inmovilizadas) ahhhhhhhhhh maldito humaano te matare  
  
Willis: (sarcásticamente) que miedo, ya se enojo kin kong  
  
Kokutokan: No importa te matare, (empezando a cargar) TORNADO  
  
Towemon: No lo creo cañon negativo (En eso todas las armas se empiezan a cargar y a unierse en el brazo derecho el cual se convierte en un cañon y todas sus armas se unen la cañon el cual se extiende y delante de el se forma una estrella de 6 picos el cual el cañon lanza un rayo de luz el cual al tocar la estrella crece y se vuelve de color dorado que se lanza directamente a kokutokan  
  
Kokatukan: NOOOOO AMO SHEIRUN  
  
En eso el rayo golpea a kokutokan el cual hace que explote en forma de una bola de energia hasta las 3 kilometros depuse esta se contrae haciendo una implosión que destruye todo lo que esta dentro de este  
  
De pronto la puerta del cuarto de blanco se abre de pronto dejando salir disparados a willis junto a terriermon y rockmon solo que este willis se lanza directamente hacia una pared estrellándose  
  
Willis: (medio idiota) prssuuuuuuuuu mami yo no quiero ir a la escuela hoy  
  
Terriermon: Oye amigo creo que se nos paso la mano con el cañon negativo  
  
Keriukemon: Ahora solo le falta salir a davis y angy  
  
NARRADOR: AHORA QUE PASARA, PODRAN SALIR DAVIS Y ANGY DEL CUARTO DE BLANCO, O SERA SU FIN DENTRO DE SUS PROPIAS PESADILLAS, LOGRARAN MATAR A SHEIRUN, EL AUTOR ME PODRA PAGAR MAS DE LA MISERIA QUE ME DA, DESCUBRAN TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE L BUSQUEDA DE LAS PIEDRAS SAGRADAS AHÍ MADRE  
  
Bueno espero que le haya gustado la historia que cree y que lo disfruten y si tienen algo que decir algo bueno, malo feo horrible, ayuda para ayudarme o ayudarlos en algun fafic este es mi e-mail  
  
elanimador_xpasadas@hotmail.com  
  
Por favor deje reviews aaaaa y otra cosa se que el principio quedo mal ubicado así que no es necesario que lo lean por que todo se les sera explicado después sin necesidad de leer la primera parte 


End file.
